


Censorship

by KelpieChaos



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Futaba's a gremlin child and Yusuke Suffers for his art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: “Futaba!”“C’mon, Inari,” she whined, “you’re the only one who can do this!”
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Censorship

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Yusuke's Birthday Week: censorship ~~/beneath the mask~~

“Futaba!”

“C’mon, Inari,” she whined, “you’re the only one who can do this!”

Yusuke glared at her, then at the tentacled monstrosity on her screen. Black bars covered the people sharing its page, protecting their modesty.

“It’s indecent,” he huffed. “Why should I squander my skills recreating this bawdy drawing uncensored?”

Futaba spun in her chair, hand raised to point directly in his face. “Because! You’ve never done this before, so it’s good exercise!”

Dubious, Yusuke looked between her and her screen. He sighed. “Fine.”

Crowing, Futaba spun around. “You’re the best!”

At least it would be...an interesting exercise.


End file.
